


Dance Night

by ShivaLeRoux



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaLeRoux/pseuds/ShivaLeRoux





	Dance Night

2 Month passed since you joined the Straw Hat Pirates. It was more an accident than being recruted. You were running away from the Marine until you rushed into Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. He nearly killed your followers and dragged you onto the ship, telling everyone you're going to join the crew. Sanji the cook was head over heels for you... well... he was with every girl he sees, especially with Nami the navigator. Usopp was the artilleryman of the crew and the reindeer Chopper was the doctor. And HE... Roronoa Zoro... the swordmaster... THAT was a man every girl would kill for. He was strong... masculine... intimidating and he could be very funny, especially when he is drunken. And that rarely happens because he can drink A LOT of his favorite drink - sake - without getting drunk.

He was one of those boys who rarely get the hint. Even if you'd tell him, he would need some time to get what you said. Nami noticed that you've been attracted to him and everytime you had that stupid look on your face she was smirking like a devil. Sanji mentioned one day you're dreaming of him what truely pissed Zoro badly. You wondered if he likes you back, and the best time to check this out was the upcoming Dance Night.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You escorted Vivi back to Alabasta, and fought against Crocodile. Luffy gave him a few good punches. Vivi was going to throw a party and she invaded all of you. Nami said it would be the perfect time to 'get some informations' out of Zoro. Nami explained her little plan to you and you agreed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You walked over to Zoro, who was sitting near the window where he was polishing his swords. "Uhm Zoro... can I ask you something?" you asked nervous. "Sure" he mumbled with a cloth in his mouth. "Are you going to the dance night?" "..." "... Zoro?" "Yeah... why do you ask?" The blood creept all over your face. It was really hard for you not to ruin the 'plan' Nami made. "I was wondering if you have someone you're dancing with...?" He turned around and stared at you confused. "I'm not going to dance" he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh... then... I should ask Sanji if he--" Zoro slammed his hand onto the table. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO ASK THAT ERO-COOK?" he barked. It didn't bothered you because he had a antipathy against Sanji and he reacts like that all the time it comes up to the cook. "Well... if you don't want... I really want to dance, so..." It seemed like he was thinking about something. "Alright, alright. I'll be your dance partner tonight" he sighed angrily. "But just to keep you away from that Ero-Cook" he added.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The crowd went quiet when you entered the ballroom, Nami behind you. You're wearing the purple dress you bought a few days ago. Your flaming red hair, that normally reached down to your waist, was tied up into two pigtails with white ribbons on them. Sanji was 'flying' over to you two with hearts in his eyes. You looked around to find Zoro leaning against a wall somewhere in the back. He was wearing a tuxedo what makes him look quite hot. He was glancing over to you out of the corner of his eyes. He was by your side within seconds as Sanji tried to get you for the next dance. Zoro took your hand and dragged you over to the dance floor, leaving the half screaming cook where he was.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He was dancing with you the whole night and no one of you noticed the journalists, who were taking photos of you (Nami took care of that. She told them either they pay for the photos or pass them over.)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 _*He's jealous... I should try this out more often*_ you thought to yourself while you were staring into his eyes.


End file.
